


Not your Persephone

by maryloulecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Murder, Cannibalism, Consensual Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spoilers Season 3, Virginity, spoilers season 2 finale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryloulecter/pseuds/maryloulecter
Summary: Que s'est-il passé entre le moment où Abigail Hobbs a été enlevé par Hannibal Lecter, le plus grand ingénieux tueur, et celui où elle s'est retrouvée égorgée dans sa cuisine? Une histoire de deux âmes perdues qui se retrouvent, se complètent et finissent par se déchirer. C'est la légende du Roi des Enfer, et de sa prisonnière mais amante... Une histoire comme celle-cie pouvait-elle bien se terminer?





	

C’était comme si tout son monde était en train de voler en éclat. Un instant, elle crut qu’elle allait exploser en larmes, mais tout son être lui interdisait. Elle devait rester forte. Tous ensemble, ils allaient partir, former la famille qu’elle n’avait jamais eu. Elle pinça ses lè`vres plus fort, mais ne put empêcher son torse de trembler face au chagrin qu’elle ressentait. Will allait la voir. Peut-être allait-il la tuer, elle aussi. Que dirait-il? Que ferait-il? Elle venait de... Pousser quelqu’un de la fenêtre. Hannibal avait tort. Elle était un monstre aussi épouvantable que lui. Will se retourna lentement, son arme pointé sur elle comme s’il allait lui tirer dessus, mais seulement la surprise pu se lire sur son visage. Une telle surprise qu’il fut incapable de dire un seul mot, sa bouche entrouverte comme s’il cherchait quelque chose à dire pour permettre à ce moment d’être inoubliable. Elle voulait exploser en larmes, lui dire de fuir, mais elle n’en avait pas le droit. Ses lèvres étaient closes, et seuls la tristesse de son être l’accaparait. -Abigail? Dit-il, son prénom franchissant ses lèvres comme une douce mélodie qu’il aurait oublié. Il baissa son arme, la considérant comme il l’avait toujours fait, une enfant innofansive, et la contempla avec la même tendresse qu’elle aurait voulu de son père. Elle tremblait trop, ses mains, son torse, et si elle ne voulait pas exploser en larmes devant lui, elle devait parler, se justifier sur sa place ici. Et en vie. -Je ne savais pas quoi faire, dit-il, sa voix chevrotante comme une chèvre que l’on mène à l’abattoir, alors... J’ai fait ce qu’il m’a dit. Comme tuer. Manger des êtres humains. Se faire passer pour morte alors qu’elle était bien en vie. Abigail ne supportait plus les mensonges, il fallait qu’elle parle, qu’elle parte, tous ensemble, elle s’en fichait, du moment qu’ils soient tous en vie et heureux. Mais... Mais Will... Il avait trahie Hannibal. Quelque chose de mal allait se produire, ici, dans cette cuisine de malheur. -Dis moi où il est, lui demanda-t-il, énervé, sa prise sur son pistolet se resserant. Il voulait la venger, certainement, mais que pouvait-il contre l’homme qui avait donné à la mort plus des centaines de vie? Personne ne pouvait le battre. Puis, soudain, ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre qu’elle reçut quand elle vit derrière Will la grande silhouette de son kidnappeur. Son père. Son ami. Son amant. Celui qui l’avait tant blessé er aidé à se relever. Elle le regarda, puis Will, essayant de lui faire comprendre avec angoisse qu’il était derrière lui. Sa respiration était trop rapide, mais que pouvait-elle faire? Elle avait si peur de ce qu’il pouvait faire. Tout s’arrêta pour elle quand elle vit le couteau dans les mains d’Hannibal. Il allait les tuer. Tous. Puis s’enfuir, laissant le plus beau massacre de l’histoire derrière lui. Non. Il ne ferait pas ça. Il tenait beaucoup trop à Will et à elle. Ils partiraient ensemble, comme ils avaient prêvut. Tout finirait bien. Hannibal lui avait promis.


End file.
